1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instrument panel for a vehicle and a method for attaching a vehicle-mounted device to an instrument panel for a vehicle.
This application claims priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-127726, filed on May 14, 2008, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-297733, an instrument panel for a vehicle in which a vehicle-mounted device, such as an audio unit, is supported by a steering hanger beam via brackets attached to right and left sides of the vehicle is known.
However, in the above-described instrument panel for a vehicle, since the audio unit which is a standard item is large and heavy, there is a problem in that the degree of layout freedom of the vehicle-mounted device and the periphery of the vehicle-mounted device is limited.